


kiss me maybe?

by anonymice



Series: Wait A Minute, Mister Fireman [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firefighter Daichi, IS BACK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: Maybe he’s going too fast. After all, they’ve only been on three dates. It’s understandable that Suga might not want to take it further just yet.But he can’t help but get the sense that Suga wants it too. The longing looks. The footsie under the table. The calling him over after his shift and making him overstay his insistent, warm welcome. Daichi’s not sure what to make of it all.(or, Daichi really wants to take things further with his boyfriend, battles with his cat for Suga's affection and develops a liking for hot pink nail polish - all before his birthday).





	kiss me maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so I decided I want to finish this WIP and incorporated it with Daichi's birthday (though it's not the central part of the fic). I must give a shout out to this wonderful fic,  
> [Barefoot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12271683) by am_i_write which inspired the nail polish part. Enjoy!

“...and now we have to schedule new timeslots because he messed up the data collection!” 

Daichi listens as Suga waves the nail polish brush dangerously in the air. 

“I still don’t even understand what our argument is supposed to be. I can’t just write ‘yeah, we’re doing this because my supervisor said so.’ And I still have to write my essay and the lecturer is so damn vague about what the question means!”

This was really not Daichi’s area of expertise. University had been one option, sure, but in the end, he’d decided to go straight into work. If he wanted to, he could always study in the future. Still, he knew the importance of a back-up plan, just in case. But in the end he never took his deferred year. 

Here he was, a fully trained and experienced firefighter, in the room of a third year student whom he had yet to go on a fourth date with currently in the middle of an academic meltdown/ruining his rather attractive hot pink nails. 

It didn’t take a genius to see Suga was clearly stressed.

“It does sound tough.” Daichi acknowledges his feelings with a nod. Slowly, careful to not ruin his nails - which he knows from the clench in his stomach will pleasantly haunt his dreams tonight - Daichi places a hand on Suga’s, resting on it on his vibrant egg-patterned duvet. (How he could have such questionable interior design choices and yet beautifully coloured nails is _really_ beyond of Daichi’s realm of understanding). 

“But you’ll pull through.” He strokes Suga’s hand gently, with his thumb, soft and reassuring. “You never back down from a challenge.” 

He’s hopeful that Suga realises the truth in his words. But he supposes a little levity wouldn’t hurt in loosening that signature eyebrow-scrunch of worry.

“Like when you tried to ask me out by putting Misty on the roof.”

Suga’s eyes snap towards him comically fast. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” he remarks defensively, narrowing his eyes, but it’s clear from the way he glances to the side that Daichi’s mission is looking to be a success.

“Really.” Daichi raises an eyebrow in amused disbelief. 

“What can I say?” Suga offers him an exaggerated shrug. “Misty is a very adventurous cat. She gets herself in the strangest of situations.” 

Daichi fights back a grin. This back and forth with Suga, it’s always fun. Flirty, on the odd occasion. And sometimes, like now, he can’t help but wish for more.

Maybe he’s going too fast. After all, they’ve only been on three dates. It’s understandable that Suga might not want to take it further just yet.

But he can’t help but get the sense that Suga wants it too. The longing looks. The footsie under the table. The calling him over after his shift and making him overstay his insistent, warm welcome. Daichi’s not sure what to make of it all.

A loud meow emerges from the corner of the room, interrupting his thoughts. The cat in question, Misty, watches them with beady eyes. 

The noise startles Daichi but he cuts himself off before he can swear too loudly. Misty is now in the room which means he has to follow The Rules. 

One, no mention of the word ‘blueberry’ - Suga claims the incident is too traumatic to explain. Two, no kissing or “other funny business” within her line of vision - Daichi finds this extremely difficult considering Suga’s tendency to tease. Three, no swearing while she’s within earshot - Suga wants her to remain “pure and unsullied”. 

(Daichi had snorted at that last one. With the way Misty wrapped herself around the neighbour’s dog, she was anything but that). 

Unfortunately, his repressed cursing seemed to otherwise manifest as a jolt off the bed and a loud smack of skin against the bedside table. With a yell, he screws his eyes in pain, clamping his mouth shut. It seems the universe really wants to test his self-control.

“Oh God, Daichi!” 

Suga is by his side in an instant, veering him towards the bathroom. Before he can say anything, Suga shoves his hand under the tap. The sharp sting of cold water catches him off-guard, making him grunt. 

“Sorry!” Suga says, but makes no effort to move his hand away. “We don’t have any ice left so this will have to do.” 

“My boyfriend and his cat are sadists,” Daichi jokes with a mumble, nursing his poor, painful hand. 

“It’s just a bruise, you big baby” Suga remarks, but there’s a noticeable softness in his voice. It’s cute, Daichi thinks, the way he gets flustered over a label for a relationship which he initiated. (Though he’s slightly ashamed that it took three attempts from Suga for him to realise. His coworkers still tease him about it).

There’s a silence as Suga holds his hand steady. It seems he’s not too fussed about his nails, letting the pink polish smudge in favour of easing Daichi’s pain. 

It’s not quiet for long.

“God, I invited you here and all I’ve done is complain and now you’re hurt. I’ve ruined it all,” Suga blurts out then stops himself, pressing his lips together tight. 

It hurts Daichi to hear him say that. He can’t let Suga think any of this is his fault. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Daichi tells him with the same honest assurance as before. “I’m really glad I get to spend time with you. There’s only so much fun I can have watching crime dramas on my nights off.” That gets him a smile. Suga’s smiles are like fuel for him, spurring him on. Daichi wants it to grow. “Now you’ve heard my embarrassingly high yell. I’ll let you use it as blackmail material.”

There it is. Suga’s beaming now, that gorgeous grin of his lighting up his equally gorgeous face. The twinkle in his eye is the cherry on top of the cake. 

“Oh, Sawamura, you know I will. If only I had recorded it.”

They both share a laugh and Daichi flashes him a smile of his own, more bashful than amused. “Besides, you can make it up to me by wearing that nail polish on our next date.”

A noise Daichi hopes is a mixture of surprise and delight bubbles out of Suga’s mouth.

“Look who’s full of one-liners tonight,” Suga retorts, looking down at his hands with interest. It’s usually Suga who wins this game, but his wobbly smile indicates Daichi’s got this round in the bag. 

The two of them return to Suga’s room, sitting on the bed facing each other. The throbbing in Daichi’s fingertips is starting to ease. For that, Daichi is grateful. He’d show exactly how grateful he was if it wasn’t for Misty having the audacity to make herself comfy between Suga’s crossed legs after what she’d done. Daichi sets his intimidation setting to ‘mild with a kick’ and levels it at the cat currently preventing him from showering his boyfriend with the physical affection he deserves and (hopes) he wants. 

A giggle tumbles out of Suga’s mouth, no doubt having witnessed his rival-establishing exchange. But not a second later, the eyebrow-scrunch starts to form. A slight sigh is added to the mix, and that’s when Daichi knows he has to stop Suga from being too selfless for his own good. 

“It’s fine, really.” Daichi hums. He reaches out, brushing away those restless strands of silver that never stay behind his ears for long. 

Daichi cradles his cheek with a featherlight touch, aware of just how rough and calloused his hands must be from his shift. Still, Suga leans in.

He watches closely as Suga’s expression starts to soften. Pink, a paler shade than the nail polish, tints his cheeks, highlighting freckles Daichi has never noticed before. Automatically, he traces them into constellations, fascinated by their presence. 

They’re so much closer to each other now. It makes Daichi - the man who enters burning buildings for a living - a little bit nervous. They’ve kissed before, as hellos and goodbyes and good lucks and thank yous. But never so intimately, in Suga’s room, on Suga’s bed. Never like this. 

That’s when Misty strikes a second time. 

Her claws aren’t sharp but the sudden movement is enough to send Daichi sprawling back. To his credit, he nevertheless manages to bite back the curses. His mind, on the other hand, is a continuous siren of swear words merged into one. 

“Daichi!” Suga yells, lunging forward, grabbing on to his forearms before he can fall off the bed. His boyfriend pulls him back, but as he’s come to realise, Suga has more strength packed away than most people assume. With a hiss, Misty makes a frantic escape before being trapped under an avalanche of Daichi, the lucky recipient of which is Suga instead.

They both let out a grunt at the contact. A few seconds passes, eyes widening as they come to their senses. Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi can see Misty loitering by the door, judging, waiting. 

Neither of them move.

“Um,” He hears, _feels_ , Suga breathe out. Suga’s face has blossomed into a fire-engine red, practically glowing, and from the feeling of fire blazing in his cheeks, Daichi is sure he’s not faring too well either. He’s also not sure when Suga’s hand ended up clutching his back in the process but the sensation of touch leaves his skin tingling, craving for more. 

“I want you,” Daichi blurts out, honest and direct. He hears the whimper Suga lets out, observes the way his eyes flicker towards Misty and though he knows all too well how much love pet owners can hold for their pets, Daichi can’t quell the irritation bubbling inside him.

As much he wants this, he’ll never go further without Suga’s permission. Even if it means waiting until Misty treks next door. Even if that takes weeks or months. But he knows he needs to talk about this with Suga eventually. It might as well be now. 

“Suga, I-”

A mumble of “Screw the rules,” is all he registers before Suga’s smooth hands curl around his neck and _oh, wow,_ Suga’s kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Suga’s hands are roaming everywhere, clinging on Daichi like a lifeline. The touch of his lands, his lips is overwhelming, driving Daichi forward. “So beautiful,” he whispers as he tugs away from Suga’s lips, drinking in the flushed face of his boyfriend like the thirsty man he accepts he is when it comes to Suga. Even the constant background meowing can’t make him tear his eyes away. He runs a hand through Suga’s gorgeous hair, dipping down to kiss his neck. Suga owns too many baggy clothes, sends him too many cheeky selfies that has Daichi struggling to focus on his paperwork. At last he’s here, finally, able to show Suga how he makes him feel-

The door swings wide open.

“Kou-chan, it’s nearly midni-” 

“What the-Tooru!” 

There’s a guy Daichi recognises as Suga’s friend hovering by the door. It took an introductory meeting with all of Suga’s housemates to realise this guy - Oikawa - was somewhere between an admirable shake of his hand and a punch in his annoying face. But no matter how many comments he made or knowing looks he threw, he’d remained civil for Suga’s sake. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” the guy smirks, “this is why you left me to set up the garden alone.” _Wow_ , Daichi thinks, _even the way he leans on the doorframe is annoying_. 

To his immense satisfaction, Suga throws a pillow at Oikawa, hitting him squarely in the face.  


“Ow!” Oikawa moans, rubbing his forehead. “Are you this rough with fireman-san?”

“Tooru.” It’s so inappropriate, Daichi thinks, the way Suga’s commanding tone fizzles through his veins. But it works. Oikawa pushes himself upright. 

Daichi catches the look he gives Suga, the opposite of teasing, something he can’t decipher. 

Though, ultimately, whatever it meant, it seems Oikawa is content. 

He smirks as he relents. “Okay, okay, I’m going. You,” he points with a twirl at Suga, “can fill me in on the juicy details later.” Then, with an audacious wink, he turns to Daichi. “Though if you’re staying until the morning, fireman-san, you’re more than welcome to let me know yourself.” Oikawa’s cackle echoes down the passage. 

“Don’t stay up too late! You’ve got five minutes, Kou-chan! Hurry!” 

Daichi’s certain that voice will haunt his dreams very unpleasantly tonight. 

He turns to assess the extent of the damage. Suga’s gnawing away on his kiss-bitten lips, watching him, waiting to see how he’ll react. It strikes Daichi that Suga would let him back out now, away from the invasiveness and discomfort. That Suga would let himself back out, act like it never happened. 

“You okay?” Daichi asks, prompting him to continue.

Suga fiddles with hands, not making eye contact with Daichi. 

“I...was that too forward?” 

The first feeling that hits Daichi is surprise. All this time, Suga had wanted to go ahead too?

Things start to make sense. 

Daichi shifts closer to Suga, both of them having sprung away from each other from the intrusion. He’s not running away from this. And now, he has an inkling Suga won't either.

“The rules....it wasn’t just that, was it?” As soon as the words come out of his mouth Daichi realises his stupidity. Of course it wasn’t the rules. It was a cover. 

Suga’s body relaxes, the tension falling from his shoulders. Daichi’s hunch is confirmed. 

“I was nervous,” Suga admits. “I mean, I’ve had boyfriends before but this, well…they weren’t great to Misty. To me.” 

Daichi lets him pause, gives him space to continue.

“It’s serious, isn’t it?”

The way Suga phrases it as a question, as if the answer could be anything but ‘yes’, hurts to hear. He doesn’t know exactly what Suga’s history is, doesn’t need to know. All he wants is for Suga to be okay now. 

“Would I still be here if it wasn’t?” Daichi smiles kindly. The way Suga makes him feel, how at ease he can be around him, putting a spark in Daichi’s step. 

“Of course I’m serious.” 

Relief floods Suga’s face. He motions a cross over his heart and clasps his hands together as if in prayer. “Then you won’t mind what I’m about to do?”

The way Daichi’s body reacts, flaring up at the sight and the sound, makes him feel like a uni student. Suga takes the reins this time, moving forward. Daichi’s eyelids flutter, blocking out all other senses, wanting to cherish the moment-

“Follow me.”

Suga pulls back wearing the cheekiest grin on his face, beckoning Daichi towards to door. Immediately, he follows.

“You menace.” Daichi shakes his head as he joins a sauntering Suga down the stairs, whose hips sway purposefully. Thank goodness he’s at the bottom of the stairs. He’s not sure if his knees can hold out much longer.

Suga’s laugh echoes throughout the corridor. “I’ll make it up to you, remember?” He turns around, walking backwards with wiggling fingers and eyebrows. Daichi groans in blissful defeat. 

They reach the kitchen and Suga glances at the clock. “Perfect,” Daichi hears him whisper. He opens the back door, motioning for Daichi to go through.

Daichi steps outside into the modestly-sized garden, full to the brim with people. He barely catches a glimpse of a few familiar faces from work and Suga’s housemates before his vision starts to cloud. He blinks away the tears starting to form. Suga did all this for him. 

A birthday party. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Daichi’s high-pitched yell fills the air.

“Don’t worry, Kou-chan” Oikawa shouts, phone in hand, “I recorded it!” 

No one ever lets him live that down either.

**Author's Note:**

> did I really make Oikawa say 'fireman-san' as a cringy reference to the British children's tv show Fireman Sam? You bet I did and I am not proud of it at all [slinks away] 
> 
> In case the structure is a bit off, the parts I wrote originally wrote from two months ago were from Daichi being attacked by Suga's cat down to being interrupted by Oikawa then I added the nail polish part and birthday party bits in today.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
